


Stay

by Aura_Kuroko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_Kuroko/pseuds/Aura_Kuroko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Taekwoon didn't go to class so Lee Hongbin, the class representative, has to go bring him his homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first thing I write in english (wich is not my first language) and at very late night so it's not very good, but give it a try ^^ I liked the idea although I want to re-write it someday when I more fluent

\- Jung Taekwoon? - The teacher called but got no answer – Again? Somebody should go check him and bring this week’s homework. Who’s the class representative?  
Ravi elbowed his friend who was miles away looking through the window.  
\- Auch! What?  
\- The teacher is calling you!  
He opened his eyes wide and straightened up.  
\- Ah, yes Mr. Kim?  
\- Are you de class representative Lee Hongbin?  
\- Yes.  
\- Ok, settled down then, after class stay here and I’ll give you Taekwoon’s address so you can give him this week’s homework and notes, okay?  
\- Yes sir.  
The class carried on as slowly as ever, boring, so Hongbin spent the next hour trying to remember everything he could about Jung Taekwoon. He was a quiet guy, didn’t have many friends but was well known as a football player, the school’s team ace.  
He remembered having many problems to take decent photos of him for the school’s journal because he seemed to run away from cameras and anything related to being in the spotlight. A weird and plain guy, the only thing in his favor was his awesome looks and his toned body. A nice specimen if it weren’t for his introverted personality.

When the classes were over he said goodbye to Ravi who went to pick up his older boyfriend from work and waited patiently for the teacher to give him the address. “Be the class representative they said… it’ll be fun they said…” He just wanted to go home to watch the last episode of his favourite dorama and eat some chocolate ice cream.  
\- Here you are Hongbin – said the teacher at last, giving him a piece of paper – and be sure to remember him to hand next week the essay.  
\- Yes sir, see you tomorrow.

He walked down the street slowly, not in a hurry to carry his duties and talk to somebody who seemed to avoid human contact more than necessary, but he was pretty pleased to realize that it wasn’t very far from his home so he wouldn’t have to go too far. 20minutes later he arrived in front of an old and tall building; he rang the bell and waited for almost 5 long minutes without answer, but when he was almost giving up a voice low and rough voice.  
\- …yes?  
\- Jung Takewoon? – Asked him hesitantly – I’m Lee Hongbin, the class representative, I came to give you the homework.  
\- … ok.  
The door opened with a rusty sound and Hongbin took the elevator, getting a little bit nervous. “I hope it’s not contagious, now that the weather it’s starting to get better I don’t wanna get ill”.  
He finally arrived to the 6th floor and entered trough the opened door.  
The flat was small and pretty empty, just the basic furniture to survive and a few personal items like a football team scarf, some family photos and music posters.  
\- Taekwoon…? – he entered the flat searching for the tenant until he found the guy lying on the sofa, covered by a blanket and with his eyes closed – Hey, are you sleeping? At least you could greet your guest – he said while approaching him with a displeased look on his face.  
The other guy slowly opened his eyes.  
\- Just leave the things here and leave, thank you for com… - the phrase was interrupted by a sudden coughing fit.  
Hongbin came closer, worried.  
\- Hey… are you okay? Where’s your medicine? – he looked around while the other stopped coughing  
\- I’m ok, just go.  
\- I’ll go when I see you taking the medicine; I don’t want to feel guilty later if you die.  
Taekwoon looked and him with his stern and intimidating look but with the black bags under his puffy eyes and the messy hair he looked more like a lost kitten.  
\- .. . I don’t have any medicine… - he answered finally with his characteristic low voice  
Hongbin stared at him blankly.  
\- W-what do you mean? You didn’t take anything?!  
He shook his head no while getting more wrapped up in his blanket.  
\- I felt to dizzy to go to the pharmacy…  
\- And your parents?  
\- I live alone; they live in the countryside…  
Hongbin analyzed all the new information totally stunned. That boy had spent at least four days alone at home with a huge cold, too dizzy to go out and probably to get proper care of himself or cook. He sighed.  
\- This is not on my duties as a class representative but I have enough conscience not to leave you here alone, you should have called somebody!  
Taekwoon didn’t answer, just nodded in agreement and shut his eyes closed, resting the head on his knees.  
Hongbin, who decided not to leave until that guy was more or less taken care of and with for and medicine supplies enough to survive and get well.  
He started by looking in the bathroom for a thermometer but didn’t found any, neither any painkillers nor any other useful drug. The kitchen was almost empty too but there were a few vegetables, enough for a nice soup. “I’ll need to go for an emergency shopping…”  
\- Taekwoon-ssi, do you know where to find a pharmacy near here? – The boy kept his eyes closed, didn’t answer – Taekwoon-ssi?  
He went to the couch and shook his shoulders to wake him up but didn’t work. “What the fuck…?” He was almost going to hit him when he unintentionally touched his skin.  
“Shit, he’s burning”  
\- Taekwoon-ssi? Takewoon-ssi? Do you hear me? – The boy didn’t react and he touched his forehead to confirm what he feared, he was burning hot and unconscious. – Damn you Jung Taekwoon, don’t you dare to die in my presence!  
He lifted him up a little to lay him down on the sofa, checking that the blanket was covering him, and went running to the bathroom to soak a towel in cold water.  
He stayed there almost for an hour, drying of his sweat and changing the wet towel on his forehead every 15 minutes, in silence, observing him.  
“Ok, he is really good-looking…and sleeping and helpless he looks almost cute…”  
Finally a small movement and a moan interrupted his thoughts as the boy opened his eyes.  
\- Hey, are you better now? Do you recognize me?  
Taekwoon nodded and tried to get up.  
\- Heeey wait, take it easy lion – Hongbin helped him to sit down, leaning his head on the sofa and checked his temperature again –cool, it looks like your fever got down, I’m going to the pharmacy now for some painkillers and something for that cough of yours, ok?  
Taekwoon nodded again, to sleepy to do much more.  
\- And don’t move ok? Just wait here.  
He was almost outside the flat when he called him.  
\- Hongbin…  
\- What?  
\- .. thank you – he said shyly, so low it was almost a whisper  
Hongbin smiled and get out, going down the stairs almost happily “He’s a nice guy after all, could be that the “scary and stern-face Jung Taekwoon is just shy?”

When he came back 10 minutes later with a bag full of medicines and another one full of vegetables, oats and tea, Taekwoon looked more alive than before and watched him intensely, with interest.  
\- So, - begun Hongbin pulling everything out of the bags – this is for the fever if it comes back, this is for the cold in general and this is a painkiller for the headache.  
I’m going to make you some soup and…  
\- Why are you doing all this?  
\- Eh? – Hongbin stared at him, looking for a logical answer - … I don’t know, I didn’t want to leave you here to die alone of a cold… I suppose I spent many days ill as a child and my parents worked so I was almost alone, just with the nanny but no friends to play with, no one who really cared..  
\- I thought you hated me.  
\- Hate you? Why? – He stared at him as if wondering if he had fever again.  
Taekwoon shrugged.  
\- Don’t be dumb, I didn’t even know you so I didn’t hate you or like you.  
\- But I didn’t know you either and like you.  
\- Eh? – Hongbin stopped sorting out the vegetables to stare at him  
\- You were always smiling and you are popular and you take such nice photos… I’ve never talked to you but I like you.  
\- B-but… liking like friends or…I mean...em….  
He laughed softly seeing Hongbin so flustered and blushing, and took his hand.  
\- What are you doing? – He blushed even more – the fever has messed up with your brain.  
He let his hand go and went to the kitchen to cook something. “Was he flirting with me? He is joking, isn’t he? There’s no way he would be gay and really like me….” He burned the food because of his disturbing thoughts and the fact that Taekwoon was observing all his moves from the living room.  
He finally managed to cook a pretty okay soup and brought it to the small table in front of the sofa so the boy didn’t need to get up.  
Taekwoon took the bowl and smelled its contents with a suspicious look on his face that disappeared when he tried the first spoonful.  
\- It’s good.  
Hongbin let go the breath he didn’t knew he was holding.  
\- Cool – he smiled brightly, showing his dimples.  
They ate in silence, Taekwoon eating as it was his first meal in months and Hongbin observing him while eating slowly. “How can somebody be so manly and handsome but cute at the same time?” “Fuck, I may be developing a crush on him and I don’t know if it’s a good thing”.  
The sun was long gone when they finished the soup but Hongbin didn’t noticed, concentrated as he was in observing his classmate and analyzing him.  
\- Hongbin-ah… shouldn’t you call your parents? It’s almost 10pm…  
\- EH?! – He looked at his mobile phone alarmed – at least today is Thursday, they’ll be arriving late, but I should get going... – he said as he stood up.  
But Taekwoon’s hand stopped him, grabbing his arm.  
\- Can’t you stay? I’m sure they’ll understand the situation… what if I get worse during the night and I can’t even take the medicine for myself?  
\- … You know this is blackmail, don’t you?  
\- Think about it, please… - he said making a cute and helpless face – and you know, maybe we can research about what I said before about liking…  
\- … Are you flirting with me?  
\- Maybe.  
Hongbin analyzed the situation: staying alone in a hot guy’s house to research about liking him as a friend or as something more. He knew his parents would believe the excuse, it wasn’t a problem.  
\- I think I’ll have to stay in behalf of this important research… - he agreed finally sitting on the sofa, so close to him their legs were touching.  
\- Good – he answered with a smirk, and he kissed him.


End file.
